City of Paradise
by Priss-2040
Summary: AU: Ryo's met Dee now, but their partnership is off to a rocky start. Things get even worse with the case that Dee and Ryo are working on. All the clues point to one man from Ryo's past. Will Ryo have enought strength to face the truth about his friend
1. Default Chapter

AN- This is an AU fic. It will pretty much ignore most of the manga.

Disclaimer- Don't own the cast of FAKE, and I never will. I do however own Paul.

Title: City of Paradise

Chapter 1- Wild and Blue

"Hey Randy!"

The one called Randy stopped and turned to see his partner running towards him.

"Hey Paul. What's up?"

"Chief wants you in his office. He said it's really important."

Randy looked puzzled at Paul.

"It's not about the last case is it? Because we DID catch the right guy this time right?"

Paul smiled.

"Yeah, I know that was the right guy. But I don't think it's about a case, or else he would have told me as well."

"I guess you're right. Hey, I was going to the file room, would you mind going for me?"

"No problem Randy. I'd get going if I were you. You know how the chief gets when you keep him too long."

Randy nodded as he walked down the hallway towards the chief's office.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

He said as he quietly walked into the room.

"Yes, Randy. Come in, come in."

Randy took a seat in one of the small office chairs that was in front of the chief's desk.

"What is it sir?"

"I have some news to tell you."

"Some good or bad news?"

"Well...that depends on how you take it."

"What do you mean?"

Randy asked puzzled. The chief then pulled a rather large file out of his desk.

"You're being transferred to the 12th precinct. You leave in three days."

Randy's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right?"

Randy saw the look that came to the chief's face.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack Randy."

The chief replied while handing Randy the folder.

"But that's all the way in New York City. I can't just leave Illinois and move to New York. I don't have an apartment or a way to get my things there."

"Randy just calm down. If you would take a look at that file there, you'll see everything's taken care of. You have a rather nice apartment and a moving truck with driver waiting for you. The truck will be there on Thursday so make sure you have all your stuff packed and ready to go then."

"But...but what about Paul? He needs to know as well that he won't have a partner anymore. How is he suppose to train someone in the next few days?"

"Paul will be transferred as well. We feel that you will do better at the 27th and he will do better at the 19th in Michigan."

Randy sighed.

"Ok. I guess I should pack my stuff then?"

The chief nodded as Randy got up to leave.

000000

The rest of the week went by faster then Randy would have liked. He didn't like the fact that he had packed up his stuff, just so he could move to New York. He wouldn't have minded really if he was closer to his Aunts, or maybe if he had a weeks notice. Randy sighed as he finished packing up the last box.

"You ready kiddo?"

Elena said from the door to Randy's now empty apartment.

"No. Not at all. Are you sure you'll be ok here? I mean it's not like you'll be able to just drop by anymore"

"Randy calm down. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you then anything else. You'll be all by yourself in New York City. And I have Rick...but I'm not sure when he'll be able to come home, or if he'll be the same again."

The tears Elena tried to hold back fell down her cheeks. Randy put his arms around his aunt and held her.

"I'll be fine. Please don't be so sad. You have so much on your shoulders already. Don't worry about me."

Elena finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I've never not lived close to you before. And ever since you parents died we have a bond together. And now that you'll be so far away"

"No. That bond we have will never be broken Aunt Elena. We have a deep bond together and just because I'll be so far away don't mean I'll let that bond go. You were there for me so many times...I'm just so sorry that I can't be here for you. With Rick being in the hospital and all."

Elena smiled.

"No. You have done plenty since his heart attack a few weeks ago."

Randy sighed as he walked over to the table that stood lonely in the corner.

"Here. I want you to have this picture."

Randy then picked up a frame and handed it to his Aunt.

"But Randy...this is a picture of your parents the Thanksgiving before their deaths. Are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Yes. I want you to have it. Since I'll be gone, you need a reminder of them."

Elena smiled and hugged Randy.

"Thank you hun. I'll hang this above the mantel in the living room."

The rather loud knocking at the door interrupted their moment.

"I'll get it. It's probably the movers."

Elena nodded as Randy let the movers in. She stuck around for a while and helped carry some things out of the apartment, much to Randy's dismay. By mid-afternoon they had the place all packed up and ready to go.

"Well we'll be leaving in the morning. The driver told me he will be here around ten to make sure I'm up and ready. It'll be almost an all day trip. Then I'll have the whole weekend to un-pack and start work on Monday. It'll be a tight weekend, but I'm sure I can do it."

Randy said to his Aunt who was sitting on the floor.

"Well...I should be going. I need to see Rick before it's no visitors at the hospital. I'll try to come by in the morning, but if I don't"

She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Bye sweetie. And just remember, we'll be here for you. If there's anything you need, just give us a call."

Elena grabbed her purse and Randy walked her to the door.

"Thanks Elena. I'll miss you guys! Tell Uncle Rick I love him and I'll miss him too."

Elena nodded.

"Bye Randy. Have a safe trip."

She said before walking out of the door, and shutting it.

0000000

The next morning Randy was up and about. He was just finishing the cleaning when the movers came knocking at his door.

"We are ready to leave when you are sir."

Randy nodded.

"Just give me a few. I just gotta finish cleaning the cabinets and grab my clothing from last night."

The man who was driving nodded as he went back out to his truck to wait. Randy was all nerves as he ran about the small apartment. Making sure everything was all tidy and scrubbed down. You never realize how truly messy your home is until it's stripped of all your material possessions.

Randy was finished with that in no time, and was soon re-turning the keys to the office. The movers knew the route they would take and Randy knew his. Within a few hours he would be starting his new life in New York.


	2. never look back

AN- Moving right along…We have chapter 2. Now remember kids, things aren't going to happen in this story like they do in the manga, and with that said, there is a MAJOR change in this chapter. I think from this chapter on will start the official AU. Anyway…Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Never look back

Ryo sighed as he put the final pair of socks into his drawer. He had worked like a dog to get his things un-packed. The only thing that was out of place was his kitchen. He still didn't have that all the way un-packed, and he didn't have a table for the dinning room yet either. That would be coming within a week.

_'Man…sure is quiet around here.'_

Ryo thought to himself. He hadn't expected it to be this quiet. Sure there was sounds coming from the busy city outside, but this silence was a different silence.

'_Maybe it's just because I'm so used to my Aunt being around. Maybe I should get a pet.'_

Ryo thought to himself as he went to put a few empty boxes in an extra room. Ryo's apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, small dinning room, living room, and 2 bathrooms. One being in the master bedroom, while the other was across the hall from the extra bedroom.

_'I think I should get a cat or maybe a small dog. I have always wanted a pet.'_

Ryo walked into the kitchen and noticed the time on the clock.

_'I should go to bed. I don't want to be late for my first day of work.'_

Ryo walked into his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed. He fell asleep immediately. Little did he know just how much his life would change the next day.

OoooOOOOooooOOO

"God Damn Laytner! Get that sorry ass of yours in here NOW!"

The chief yelled as Dee cringed. He really wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. Not after what happened with his old partner just a month ago, and his relationship with Rick having just ended last night.

"What ya do this time Dee? Did you have Drake write your reports again?"

Ted asked as he watched Dee stalk by his office.

"No. I did my own reports this time."

"Well…that's why he's calling you in there."

Marty said without looking up.

"Shuddup. All of ya."

Dee heard the laughter from Ted and Marty as he walked to the chief's office.

"Dee! What the hell is this?"

He said while holding out the report to him.

"It looks like the report on the Jefferson case, sir."

Dee said in a mocking tone.

"I know that's what it is Dee! What I mean is how the HELL am I gonna read this shit! It looks like it was written by a monkey!"

OoOOOOoooOOoooOOOo

Ryo walked down the street to the precinct. He decided to take the train today. Just to try it out. He had always heard people talking about how he shouldn't take the train, of course that just made him want to try it out even more. He came to the stairs of the precinct and sighed.

_'This is it.'_

He thought.

_'I officially start my new life today.'_

He walked through the doors of the 27th.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?"

A young lady asked from behind a desk.

"Hello. I am Randy McClean. Could you tell me where to go? I'm a little lost."

The lady smiled.

"Well that depends handsome. Where do you need to be?"

Ryo held out a piece of paper.

"I am supposed to give this to the chief. I am starting a new job here today."

The lady looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh I remember now. The chief told me that you were supposed to be coming today."

She dug through her desk until she found a pen and some forms.

"Here. You'll need to fill these out, and then when you're done you can bring them to the chief. You take those set of stairs to your right, and you'll find a door. Beyond the door is the squad room, you'll find the chief there."

Ryo nodded and went to sit down to fill out the forms.

OOOOooooOOO

"Excuse me?"

Ted looked up at the honey blonde haired man standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Randy McClean. I was told the chief was here."

"Oh yeah! The Chief is here. He's right down that hallway. Just follow the yelling. He's chewing out Dee at the moment, so good luck."

Ryo walked away. He could hear Ted laughing.

'This Dee person sounds like Paul. He was always getting into trouble with the chief.'

Ryo thought about knocking on the door, but he had heard the yelling so he opted to just walk in.

"Are you even listening to me Dee?"

Dee just looked dumbly at the chief as the door to his office came open.

"I'm sorry to barge in sir, but I tried to knock, and no one answered."

The chief looked at Ryo.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ryo was a little taken back by the gruff statement, but he quietly replied.

"Well I'm Randy McClean. I'm your new officer."

Ryo handed him all of his paper work.

"Oh yes. I remember now."

The chief signed his name on the dotted line of one of the papers.

"Congratulations! You are now the proud partner to this sad excuse of a detective."

"What? You can't be serious! I can't train him! I got things to do!"

Dee yelled out in protest.

"You'll damn well do it, because I said so!"

The chief yelled back to him.

"Fine."

Dee stomped towards the blonde haired detective.

"You screw up once, and I swear I'll kill you myself."

Dee stormed past him and out the door. Ryo just stood there. Dee had Paul's brash personality, that was for sure.

OOOOoooooOOOOO

Dee was working on a case. This case had been really hard. No body knew where the suspect went. He just dropped off the face of the earth.

"Damn."

Dee muttered as he sat back in his chair. He glanced across the desk at Ryo. Ryo sat quietly helping Dee file things. Dee had just previously told him to stay out of his way, and just file these reports for him.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He is pretty cute.'_

Ryo felt like someone was staring at him. He looked up and met Dee's green-eyed stare.

"Is there something you need Dee?"

Dee shook his head and Ryo went back to work. Dee sigh. This wasn't his week at all. He lost his old partner, due to cancer. Then his relationship with his boyfriend fell apart. Then, to top all that off, it was close to penguin's birthday, and Dee wasn't sure if he'd be able to get the day off to go and see her.

_'I guess maybe getting paired with Randy wasn't all that bad. He is really cute. I bet I'll have him within a week.'_

"Hey Randy."

Ryo looked up.

"Yeah."

"You Asian?"

Ryo looked taken aback by this.

"Yeah. Part Japanese. My Japanese name is Ryo."

"Ryo? I like that. We'll call you Ryo from now on then."

Ryo nodded and went back to his work.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm doing ok for now."

Ryo replied back to his Aunt.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too Aunt Elena. Hey, when is the next time you and Uncle Rick can come out and see me?"

"I don't know Ryo I guess we can in a few weeks, but we're not sure."

"Ok. I'd better let you go. I gotta get ready for bed."

"Ok. Night Ryo."

"Night Aunt Elna."

Ryo hung up the phone sadly. He really didn't want to hang up, but he knew he had too.

_'I really hate being alone. The silence is killing me.'_

Ryo went into his living room and turned on the news. He gasped when he saw what was on the tv.

"A young detective at the 12th precinct in Illinois has disappeared today. No one knows his where a bouts, or who could have kidnapped him, but reports say he was scheduled to be transferred today."

The news cut to some footage of Ryo's old chief talking.

"Today we have filed a missing persons report for a Paul Oakford. He didn't come to work Friday, and nobody has reported seeing him at all the past weekend. Today when we went into his house, we found some of his belongings missing. We are not sure at this time if it was a kidnapping or if foul play is involved."

Ryo's eyes were wide.

"Paul's missing?"

AN: Hahah! Chapter 2 done! You'll see why this is important later on. Just trust me. It'll be worth it.


	3. Cosmic Butterfly

AN: Chapter 3!

Title: Cosmic Butterfly

Ryo walk into the 27th in a daze. His best friend Paul had gone missing. He felt as though there was nothing he could do while here in New York. Paul had been his best friend all through high school. Paul had even been with Ryo when his parents died.

"Ryo? Hey. You listenin' to me?"

"Huh?"

Ryo was snapped out of his daze by Dee.

"Yeah. What did you just say?"

Dee rolled his eyes.

"I said would you be interested in getting something for lunch with me."

Ryo nodded his head.

"Yeah. That would be cool."

Ryo sat down at his desk. His eyes going to his partner who was sitting at his desk again.

"Ya hear about the detective who went missing?"

Ryo looked down at his desk sadly.

"I did."

Dee looked up. He noticed how sad Ryo looked. He decided to drop the subject for now.

OOOOooooOOOO

"So, when do I get to start working cases with you?"

Ryo asked Dee.

"Well, I don't really think it's a good idea for you to jump right into this case I am working on. Since you don't know much about it, but I guess if you want a challenge then you're more then welcome to help me on this case. It's really tough actually. The killer keeps disappearing without a trace. And he's clean too. He doesn't leave hardly any evidence behind."

"I've dealt with those types of cases before. They take longer then normal to solve, because every little tiny thing needs to be analyzed and tested. Even the smallest thing. Like the surroundings for example. You need to pay attention to where all these murders are taking place and see if they have a connection. In these types of situations, you need to think like the killer, not like the cop."

Ryo calmly took a sip of his soda, while Dee just stared at him wide eyed.

"Dude. You're smart."

Ryo blushed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to sound like I know everything in the world. We came across these cases a lot where I used to work."

Ryo grew sad again.

"You ok Ryo? You look upset about something."

Ryo just waved it off.

"No…I'm alright. It's just…"

Ryo sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew that if he didn't share his pain with someone, then he would be upset the whole night.

"The detective that went missing was one of my closest friends when I was at the 12th. He and I did everything together. He was even with me throughout all of my high school years, and now…he just disappeared without a trace. No letter, nothing. It's really hard, because as a cop you have to expect the worst in these types of situations."

Dee nodded his head in sympathy.

_'Damn. If I were his boyfriend right now I'd be kissing him and telling him its all right'_

Dee continued to watch Ryo as he spoke.

_'He looks so pretty while his mouth moves. I bet he could do some pretty sweet things with that mouth of his.'_

"Dee? Are you listening?"

Dee was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I was. So you and that guy…Paul right?"

Ryo nodded his head.

"You two were 'close' right?"

"Yeah. That's just what I said Dee."

"Hmm. I wonder…"

De thought as the waiter came and took their order.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Dee sat down on his couch and flipped the television on. He sighed as he thought about his day.

"Man. Day sure was long today."

He popped open the beer he had pulled from the fridge.

"Ryo looked really worn out today. I hope he's ok. I wonder though…"

Dee went back to those thoughts he had of Ryo earlier that day.

"He looks like a pretty boy. With that little lithe frame of his, and his soft hair and his eyes. Oh those eyes."

Dee sighed at the thoughts his mind was creating at the moment.

"But what if he's not gay? I mean that's a possibility. He could be a straight pretty boy."

Dee mulled over this idea for a moment.

"You know…I'll never find out if I don't try. And even if I do, and he's straight…I'll make him mine. Just you wait Ryo. I know how you shy quiet, I don't think I'm gay, types work."

Dee smiled evily over his plan at getting his prize.

OOOOoooOOOoooOo

"Dee, there's a call on line one for you. It's some guy from forenzicks."

Dee nodded his head.

"I'll take it in my office, thanks hun."

Dee quickly walked to his office. He picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Dee, this is Dan."

"Ah yes. Did you find anything?"

"Not nothing big, but we did find we believe to be traces of footprints."

"Analyze the hell out of them. I want this case done as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll call you if anything new happens."

"Thanks."

Dee hung up the phone, and sat down. That was when he noticed what was missing.

"Where the hell is Ryo?"

Dee walked out of the squad room and down to the chief's office. He walked in and sat down.

"Dee, why the hell did you come in here without knocking first?"

The chief asked looking up.

"I wanna know where my partner is. He was supposed to be here an hour before I come in. The desk lady down stairs had to take my phone calls for me."

The chief laughed.

"And this is coming from you? Need I pull out your file and count how many times you've been late? Aw man…you're just lucky you're a good detective Laytner, or else your ass would have been fired months ago. Now git the hell out of my office."

Dee stormed out as the chief continued to laugh at him.

_'Fine. I'll just have to deal with Ryo later then.'_

"Hey Dee. Scare off your new partner already?"

Drake asked as he saw Dee walk past his desk.

"Fuck you."

Dee said as he marched back into his office. He wasn't sure why he was so angry at Ryo for being late.

_'Maybe it's because the morning that my partner was found, he had been late for work. Damn it Ryo. Why the hell aren't you here yet?'_

"Gomen Dee. I'm really sorry. The train was stalled and I was stuck in the station, and my cell wouldn't work in the subway. I tried a million times to call, but it just wouldn't get through."

Ryo looked at the stare Dee had fixed him with.

"I thought something bad might have happened to you Ryo. Jesus. The subway? That place isn't too good ya know. You're more then likely apt to get robbed out there. Even in the day light."

Ryo looked down. He wasn't sure why it hurt to be yelled at by Dee.

"Gomen."

Dee looked puzzled for a moment.

"What did you just say?"

Ryo sighed.

"When I get emotional sometimes I let some Japanese slip. I just told you I was sorry."

Dee's anger melted.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Ryo. I've just been on edge recently, and I have been really touchy about things."

_'My god…I just apologized for something, and meant it. What is he doing to me?'_

Dee thought while looking at the blonde man.

_'Maybe his type I should win over slowly.'_

Dee smiled. Yes. His type he would win over slowly.


End file.
